Ernest E. Brandner discloses a skate having angularly mounted wheels in his U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,940, in which each of the plural wheels is arranged generally in an in-line relationship and disposed at an angle between 11.degree. and 21.degree. to the vertical, with at least two of said angularly disposed wheels being inclined in the same direction with regard to a vertical plane passed along the longitudinal axis of said mounting plate, and an intermediate, angularly mounted wheel located an equal distance between said at least two angularly disposed wheels and inclined in an opposite direction with respect to said at least two angularly disposed wheels, the non-perpendicular relationship of said wheels to the mounting plate enabling a user of the skate to achieve improved traction during a turn.
However, the wheels on the skate of Brandner are disposed with fixed angles, not being adjustable. Whenever it is intended to be used for a figure skating with diversified skating patterns, such a skate having wheels of fixed angles will influence the maneuverability for the skater since each skater has his (her) own preferred biasing angle for each individual wheel on the skate during the practice and training.